


Like You Would

by quantumPioneer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumPioneer/pseuds/quantumPioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a really short Johnkat drabble I wrote for a friend, nothing major really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Would

You finally got to meet him. After all those conversations, you finally got to meet him. You were so excited. Others may have thought that he was nothing but a bitter asshole, but you knew better. You knew he had a heart below all the yelling.

A heart that wasn't going to beat much longer.

There hadn't been enough time. There were so many questions you had left to ask him. So many more things to know about him. You wanted to know how his clock ticked. You wanted to learn more about this mysterious boy. For research purposes, of course. Oh, who are you kidding. You liked him. You really, really liked him. His irate personality drew you in. You were fascinated by him. And here he was, dying in your arms.

Bright, red blood gushed from his wounds. You had tried to bandage them up but they were simply to big and deep. It was impossible. So now you just held him while he was in obvious pain, and dying. A tear slid down your cheek and landed on his face.

“HEY, NUMBNUTS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” he bellowed, “DON’T YOU DARE CRY, JOHN. DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE.” 

His voice cracked. His eyes watered up. You tried to blink away the remaining tears, but it simply wasn't possible. They spilled over, like they were jumping from a sinking ship. Your cheeks turned red like the stains on the poorly made bandage. “Kar, I-” you whispered, but he tediously put his hand up to your mouth to make you stop talking. “No,” he whispered, “just please, no.” 

You were full out sobbing now. He didn't have much time left. “Karkat, I love you,” you said under your breath, “I really do. And I’m sorry that-” He cut you off again. “I-I guess I sorta love you, too,” he mumbled. You could barely make out the words he was saying. He tried to reach up with his face. You leaned in for the final farewell kiss. But he fell. Gone. Dead. You hugged his corpse - it was still warm - and simply cried. Sure, others would miss him, but not quite like you’d miss him.

No, they wouldn't miss him like you would.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in a while. I'm sorry this is probably kinda shady and all. Bluh.


End file.
